nouvelle vie
by hpdmtatoo
Summary: une petite histoire d'amour entre deux adolescent


En sortant du collège où elle avait passer plus d'une semaine à s'adapter et à rattraper les cours perdus.

Emma se remémora ces deux premières semaines aux Etats-Unis, heureusement, Andréas(une fille qui était devenu très vite sont ami dès les premiers jours) lui avait proposer son aide, même si elle ne travaillait pas bien, mais avait des notes corrects et prenait les cours correctement.

Après une semaine d'acharnement les effets était concluant, et elle avait eu plusieurs notes qui était au dessus de la moyenne et les professeurs l'encouragaient à approfondir ses connaissances dans des manuels pour des exposés. Elle s'était très bien habituer à la langue américaine qui était rées difficile au début mais ses parents lui avait dit de bien écouter autour d'elle pour ensuite essayer de s'exprimer.

Andréas rigolait de son accent Français mais, elle appréciait leur façon d'avoir leurs amitiés malgré leurs différentes nationalités.

Emma avait rencontré les nouveaux amis de son frères qui était plusieurs fois passer chez eux ou encore elle les avaient vu au collèges ou aux centres commerciale,…. .

Comme elle même elle s'était fait des amis comme Andréas et Caroline entre autres.

La fin de l'année scolaire approchait, et les cours s'enchainaient, et le bal de fin d'année approchait.

Elle ne sans souciai pas mais, deux semaines avant, elle eut la surprise de voir l'un des avec qui elle avait sports en commun et qui était dans une autre classe venir vers elle pour lui demander si elle voulait être sa cavalière lors du bal.

Emma répondit non de la tète en fessant un faible sourire timide et se dit que elle n'y penserait plus.

Le garçon déçu était repartit bredouille voir ses copains.

Elle avait regretter sa décision en observant bien ce garçon, mais, un soir, elle finit les cours plutôt et se posta devant le portail en attendant le fameux garçon. Quand, il s'aperçut de sa présence, il continua son chemin; elle interrompit sa marche en lui demandant :

-ta proposition tien toujours?

-oui mais sa t'intéresse pas.

Sa voit était sec et spontané comme il s'y attendait.

-ok mais moi ma réponse a changer. répondit Emma.

Il l'a regarda et sourit en répondant que, il viendrait la chercher le soir même.

Le soir du bal arriva, et tous attendait sa avec impatience, Emma de même, elle avait acheter une robe simple toute rose et un peu de violet en reflet sur le bas et sur le haut de la robe.

Elle était très belle et n'avait pas trop forcer sur le maquillage.

Sa coiffure était très simple aussi, ils s'avaient été relever en chignon laissant des mèches rebelle se faufiler hors de son chignon, comme elle avait des cheveux bouclé cela donner très bien.

En arrivant au gymnase du lycée, tout était la, il ne manquait plus que eux (Stanislas et Emma)

Emma dit bonjour a tout le monde en remarquant que l'un des jumeaux (Randy) était absent, elle fut triste car elle aimait sa présence.

Stanislas (son cavalier) la ramena sur terre en lui disant :

- tu est très belle.

- merci toi aussi

Elle avait répondu sa en acceptant son invitation a danser, tout en prenant sa main.

Tout en s'amusant et en dansant tout la soirée, elle observait a la dérobé Andréas qui était venu avec un des frères jumeaux (Danny).

Elle n'avait pas croisé Randy de toute la soirée, mais comme elle était venu avec Stanislas, elle ne voulait pas lui faire faut bon en partant chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, Andréas et Danny les montrèrent du doigts sur la piste de dans, et deux minutes après, ils les rejoignaient et s'amusèrent comme des fous jusqu'au bout de la soirée.

Le lendemain, emma se leva vers 11h, elle ne déjeuna pas , comme elle mangeait que une heure plus tard malgré sa faim.

Elle avait passer une bonne partit de la soirée a danser et l'autre partie a discuter avec Caroline, Danny et Andréas.

Danny ésayait de se rendre intéressant auprès d'Andréas qui elle ne remarquerait rien.

Caroline avait lacher son cavalier pour venir avec eux en prétextant qu'il était ennuyeux d'après elle.

Emma avait chercher des yeux randy toute la soirée pendant près de deux heures avant que Danny ne lui dise qu'il n'était pas venu parce que la seul fille qu'il voulait invité était prise.

Pour faire l'innocente, elle demanda de qui il parlait.

En souflant, il répondit que c'était randy.


End file.
